Juntos
by tsubaki-nee-chan
Summary: Por fin juntos, sin nnguna restricción.


Ese era el mejor día de sus vidas. Ya que, después de tantos problemas, al fin podían estar juntos. Así es ahora la SS ya no era un impedimiento porque ella había muerto. Claro que ella se sintio triste al principio por su familia pero miro el lado positivo: podía estar con su peliblanco de ojos verdes. Aún recuerda cuando le pidio matrimonio, un mes antes de que ella muriera, dio gracias a Kami-sama de que él hubiera crecido pues ahora ella le llegaba más o menos a los hombros.

**O.o.O.o. Back.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Era de noche y el estaba sentado en una silla situada al lado de un balcón de un restaurante lujoso esperandola a ella.

-Lamento la tardanza Toshiro-decía una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-No te preocupes Karin-le contesta volteandose pero al momento de ver a Karin se quedo boquiabierto, pues su chica traia puesto un hermoso vestido negro de gala-Te ves muy bien Karin-decía sonrojado

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves muy bien-sonrojada pues su novio llevaba un lindo traje negro

-Sientate-mostrandole la silla para que se sentara como todo un caballero

-Gracias-sentandose

-Disculpen, ¿que desean ordenar?-preguntaba el camarero

Ordenaron su comida y pasados los 10 minutos su comida ya estaba servida.

-Bueno Toshiro ¿para que me citaste aquí?

-Para algo muy importante Karin-levantandose y dandole la mano para que la siguiera al balcón

Ya en el balcón.

-Que hermosa es la vista desde aquí.

-Karin-tomando sus manos-¿quiero preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno-hincandose-Kurosaki Karin-Sacando una cajita de su saco-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-...-

-Karin-su silencio le preocupo-Ka-pero fue interrumpido por unos labios ocasionando que la pareja se

cayera, ella sobre él-¿Eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto.

-Disculpen-decía un camarero pero al ver la escena salio del balcón y como los balcones tenían cortinas

decidio cerrarlas-Necesitan privacidad.

En cuanto a la pareja seguian besandose pero llego su peor enemigo: el oxígeno. Al momento de separarse seguían en el suelo, Karin le pregunto a Toshiro si no tendrían problemas pero él le contesto que ya verían como resolverlo juntos.

-Sólo que ahora debemos decirle a mi familia.

-Claro.-abrazandola.

-Ichi-ni va armar un escandolo.

-Lo sé pero no se puede evitar.

Se levantaron, pagaron la cuenta y fueron a la casa de Karin y le dijeron a su familia y como ella había dicho Ichigo armó un escandolo, su hermana los felicito y su padre se le aventó para darle un abrazo pero Toshiro y Karin le dieron una patada.

**O.o.O.o. Flash Back.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Y ahí estaba ella frente a un espejo con un vestido de novia.

-Te ves muy bien Karin.

-Gracias Rangiku-san.

-Hitsugaya-kun tiene suerte de que tu seas tu esposa.

-¿En serio Hinamori?

-Si Karin.

-Gracias Rukia y gracias a todas ustedes chicas.

-Bueno no hay que hacer preocupar a mi Taicho.

-Así es tenemos que irnos ya-decía Rukia.

Su boda se iba a realizar en la primera división, Yamamoto-taicho acabó por aceptar que la hicieran ahí.

Fue toda su familia incluso Isshin, imaginense la sorpresa que se llevó toda la familia al enterarse de que era un shinigami. Pero bueno ya estaban por llegar cuando Karin recordó el día que murio, osea ella de poder ver los hollows, de estar en constante peligro por todo lo que estaba pasando, cuál fue su sorpresa de que la causa de su muerte haya sido un humano borracho y que tenía con él un arma. Pero ya no le tomo importancia pues ya se acercaba a la primera de división. Ya estando dentro se sentía muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Karin-decia Rukia-ya veras que cuando entres ya nada te importara solo él.

-¿Así te sentías cuando te casaste con Ichi-ni?-preguntaba

-Claro.

-Bien vamos o sino mi taicho se enojara.

-Hai.

Pov Karin

Era ahora o nunca, la puerta se abrio ante mi. Y tal como me dijo Rukia, todo y completamente todo se borro ante mi, solo me importaba Toshiro. Cuando llegue hasta él ya quería besarlo pero me contuve. El comandante general nos dio la ceremonia, pero eso no me importaba yo solo queria que llegara a la parte del "Acepto".

Pov Hitsugaya

Ya estaba impaciente para que Karin llegara. Escuche que la puerta se abría, mire hacía atrás y la vi con ese hermoso vestido blanco. Todo a mi alrededor desaparecio. Llegó junto a mí y Yamamoto-sotaicho inicio la ceremonia y después de un rato llegó a la parte que tanto quería.

Pov Karin

Al fin llegó esa parte.

-Kurosaki Karin aceptas a Hitsugaya Toshiro como tu esposo. Para cuidarlo y amarlo en las buenas y las malas.

-Acepto-dije feliz.

Pov Hitsugaya

- Hitsugaya Toshiro aceptas a Kurosaki Karin como tu esposa. Para cuidarla y amarla en las buenas y las malas.

-Acepto-dije.

Pov general

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Y así por fin Toshiro y Karin estaran juntos para siempre. Y lo demostraron dandose un beso que demostraba que al fin estaban casados.

FIN.....FIN??


End file.
